Someone Faithful to Someone Faithful
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Faberry friendship. Rachel breaks it off with Finn in song.


_**LbN: The next runner up on the poll. :) Happy reading!**_

"Schue axed my idea of doing Dirrty for Christina week," Santana said. "So I think I'm going with Hurt."

"You'll be awesome at that, Santana," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Berry."

"Britt and I are doing Come On Over," Tina said.

"Rocking Slow Down Baby," Mercedes told them.

"I'm trying to decide between Get Mine, Get Yours and Fighter," Quinn said.

"What about you, Rachel?" Tina asked.

Rachel looked up from where she was doodling in her notebook. "I'm not sure," she mumbled.

"You okay, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "You always know what song you want. And I know for a fact that you love Christina Aguilera."

"I do…it's just…I have a lot on my mind right now. I'll probably end up doing something off of her first album."

They all looked at her strangely, but didn't have time to press the subject as the bell rang.

"You guys go on," Quinn said quietly, looking back at the younger girl.

"Good luck trying to pick Berry's brain," Santana told her.

"See you in a bit." Quinn walked back into the choir room where Rachel was still putting her things together. "Hey."

"Oh! Hi Quinn. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know why you didn't want to tell us your song," the blonde said, smiling.

"Wha—"

"Come on, Rachel…. I know you. You have a song already."

The diva dropped her head and nodded. "I just…feel like it's petty."

"What?" Quinn asked, sitting next to her. "Why?"

Rachel looked up at her, frowning. "Finn's cheating on me. This was going to be my breakup song."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rachel…we sing about our feelings all the time in glee. That's…kind of what we're about. Does he know you know?"

Rachel nodded. "I don't really think he cares."

"Sing the song. You deserve better, and speaking as someone who's cheated and been cheated on…he'll survive you letting your emotions out."

Rachel smiled at her. "I just…people call me a spoiled brat all the time. I feel like taking a shot at someone would inevitably elevate everyone's hatred of me."

"We don't hate you, Rachel."

"You don't."

"None of us do," Quinn said, hugging her. "And if anyone gives you shit, I'll back you up."

Rachel smiled slightly. "Thanks, Quinn."

* * *

She didn't want it to be a big, end of the week statement like her songs usually were. She asked Mr. Schue if she could sing on Wednesday, and he agreed. Still, when she got up in front of the club, she was expecting rotten tomatoes to be thrown once she crushed their poor, fragile golden boy.

"This song's been on my mind lately," she said. "Hit it, guys."

_Watchin lovers walkin'  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin' up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be_

_Somebody's somebody_  
_Someone's someone_  
_Some sweet lover's lover_  
_I wanna be that one_  
_Someone faithful to someone faithful_  
_Someone kind to someone kind to me_  
_Somebody to somebody who loves me_  
_Who loves me_

_Spending all of my time_  
_Spending all my time on me_  
_Where is that someone who_  
_I can give my time to_  
_Searching for that lover_  
_With the love that will change my life_  
_I want two arms to hold me close_  
_I want the thing I need the most_  
_Somebody needing me_  
_So I can feel how it feels to be_

_Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me_

_What I'm looking for_  
_Is someone to love me more_  
_Than I've been loved before_  
_With love so right_  
_What I need to find_  
_Is someone to hold me tight_  
_What I mean is I want to be_

_Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me _

Quinn was the first to stand and clap, followed by the others.

Finn remained seated, glowering at her, but Rachel couldn't find it in herself to care.


End file.
